The Cage
by Dancing Through the Fire
Summary: The Cage is a large group of cats who capture other cats and use them as sex slaves. There are many hidden pasts that have yet to be revealed; secrets. Why did Cage do this in the first place? What is this mysterious S3? Read on to find out...if you dare
1. Chapter 1

**I'm rewriting it! :D**

Feather POV

Feather's white tail was limp on the cage floor. She was very weak and hungry, and she could hardly move. She lifted her head when she heard pawsteps.

"Wake up, bitch." Feather shrank back when she heard the voice of her tormentor, Panther.

"I-I am..." She whispered.

"Shut up!" He growled. Panther unlocked her cage door. Two bulky cats flanked her as she left her cage and followed her tormentor. They were guards. They made sure she didn't escape.

Didn't escape from what, exactly?

This place called The Cage. Feather had been captured as was used as a sex slave. Every day she was tortured and raped by tormentors and Panther. But she was lucky. The leader of The Cage, Cage, had five special slaves. They received "special treatment" AKA even worse torture.

Feather and Panther arrived at a larger cage. They had walked past rows and rows of cages full of captured cats. She knew they were just like her: slaves.

The cage had some chains that her wrapped around her belly. Feather shuddered. She didn't like having her belly exposed. Then some toms entered the large cage she was in.

Panther chuckled. "Listen up, new recruits. To prove yourselves, you must show me your mating and torturing skills. This little she-cat here is yours to fuck and abuse. Don't disappoint me."

Feather's eyes widened.

**You can submit cats, too! But...not yet. Teehee! If get...five reviews, I'll give you the form. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallen POV (Three moons before previous chapter)**

Fallen squeaked with excitement as she chased after some butterflies. She leapt, trying to catch them. Her tiny body allowed her to move quickly as she chased after them. She was four moons old, after all.

Fallen knew her mother, Blue, was watching her. She didn't worry about getting lost. She knew Blue would take care of her. Fallen crouched, wiggled her hindquarters, and leapt. She mewed excitedly when she caught a butterfly in her paws.

"Mom, look-" She turned around and stopped. Fallen stared in horror as she saw a tom sink his claws into her mother's neck. "No!" She yowled. Blue fell to the ground, limp.

Then the tom turned around, and advanced on her. His jaws were foaming, and there was a wild and excited look in his eyes. Something weird was sticking out from between his legs. Fallen backed up, fearfully eyeing the tom. He then pounced, pinning her to the ground.

She mewled for help. But then the tom shoved the thing between his legs into her mouth. She gagged as it slid down her throat, and then pulled out. Fallen began to sob and she tried to wriggle away. Tears slid down her face as the tom pulled out and then pushed it back in. He continued to do this.

Then he pulled out completely. "Let's go, kit. I'll let one of the Halves take your virginity."

Fallen shrank back. She didn't want to go anywhere. But the tom just grabbed her by the scruff and he dragged her to wherever he wanted to take her.

**I'll be making these longer! This is like a part two of the prologue. I will be updating more often! Thx for your reviews! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg thanks everyone for your support. :D I will try to ****use the same characters from the first version. I may take out some, I may add some.**

Feather POV

Feather tried not to sob as the first tom approached her. She saw his dick sticking out, and she knew she would have to suck it. She didn't want to. He shoved it into her mouth, and she gagged. Feather tried to move her head away, but the chains wouldn't let her.

"Come on, suck it!" He growled. Feather wrinkled her nose. She didn't want to do any of this. So instead, she bit down. The tom yowled in pain. "You fucking bitch!" He yelled.

The other three toms bared their teeth. "Gold," He nodded at the one who had been bitten. "Why don't we use the very popular toy? The, uh, fire stick?"

Gold nodded. "Good idea, Shell." He turned to glare at Feather. "You're gonna regret what you did."

Shell looked at the fourth tom. "Is it ready?" He asked. "Fire, you didn't forget, did you?"

Fire laughed. "Of course not. I've been wanting to use this all day."

Feather's nose twitched as she smelled something burning. Her eyes widened with fear as Shell approached her with something black in his mouth. She tried to move, but the chains wouldn't let her.

"Please..." She whispered.

Shell ignored her and chuckled. "One...two...three!" He shoved the black thing into her pussy. Feather screeched in agony. The black thing was burning hot, and she felt her walls being scorched. She yowled and begged for Shell to pull it out.

"Stop!" She screamed. "Stop!"

Fire nodded at Shell and he yanked it out. Feather gasped and then began to sob hysterically. Tears slid down her face and she still felt the burning sensation.

"You did a good job, I think." She heard Panther's voice again. "Take her back to her cage." Feather felt herself being unshackled. "I'll give you toms a reward: you get a few days of Hell with her."

Feather was trying not to fall over. Her head was clouded with pain. But she could hear what they were saying (a little) and their words sent chills up her spine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Create a cat! Send in your OC's!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Looks/personality:**

**Slave(or tormentor): **

**Other:**

**I need more OC's!**

Unknown POV

The black she-cat stared at the large piece of territory in horror and shock. She shook her head, unable to believe it.

"So it's true, Luck? What the spy has been saying?" She turned to another black furred tom beside her.

"Yes, Shadow." Luck bowed his head. "I can hardly believe it."

Shadow sighed. "I thought exiling that piece of fox-dung would be enough. Being exiled is the most shameful thing that could happen to one of us, especially for one who had a rank as high as his."

Luck nodded. "I think we should go and tell Two. He needs to know that it's true. You know how nervous he's been."

"But we shouldn't tell One or _her _about it. Not yet, anyway." Shadow answered.

"They'll find out somehow. You know they will."

"Like I said, not yet."

GRID POV

Grid was nervous.

Ever since he had been retrieved by a tormentor (before it was his turn to be tortured), he was dreading what would happen. The tormentor, Jay, lead him past rows of cages filled with whimpering cats. He felt the ground sloping downwards.

Jay was leading him down to a lower level of The Cage. They soon entered a large cave. There were many ledges, and Grid could see lots of cats. He saw some with sleek coats and some with needles sticking out of them. He shuddered.

Jay stopped in front of a sleek white she-cat with cold blue eyes. She looked up and purred sadistically.

"So you are Grid?" She asked in a silky smooth voice. Grid nodded. "Call me Ice. I am a Founder of The Cage."

Grid stiffened. This she-cat was right under the rank of the creater of The Cage. If she wanted to, she could have him killed at that moment. Grid swallowed.

He hoped that she didn't know about his secret love, Lily. She had been his tormentor, and they had fallen in love. But after a few days, she stopped coming to visit him and 'torture' him. Grid tried not to whimper. He was probably going to be punished.

"Well, I've seen you. I think you could become a Half."

Grid looked confused.

"A Half is a Slave who has become a tormentor: a tormentor in training." Ice smiled. "What do you say?"

Even though Grid didn't really want to have to torture other cats, he would rather be a tormentor than a slave. "Y-yes."

"Good." Ice narrowed her cold blue eyes. "Let's start with your first assignment. A traitor needs to be punished. She used to be a tormentor, but she broke one of the Cage Rules. If you rape, torture, and kill her, I'll let you become a tormentor."

Grid sighed. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Her name is Lily, by the way."


	5. Chapter 5

Feather POV

Feather's eyes widened in fear when she saw Panther approach her by himself. From the rumors she had heard, this could only mean one thing: It was her turn in Hell.

Hell was when a Slave spent a whole moon in a cage. They were chained up and tortured all day and all night, except for one hour. They were barely fed and given water each day.

Feather shrank back when she saw the Hell Cage. "Get in!" Panther shoved her in and quickly chained her down. Feather tried to wriggle out. But then she felt something warm press against her pussy. She froze, her heart pounding.

"Much better." Panther growled. "Brace yourself. In an hour Hell begins."

Pussy POV

Pussy shivered again as she lay in the cold, dank cage. She tried not to burst into tears as she lay there. After she and her two brothers had been taken away by some pretty freaky cats, she didn't know what to think.

Her name was Flora. But the cats had threatened her and had said that she would be called Pussy. She had just recently been taught the terms, and she felt so humiliated to be renamed.

She knew her brothers had it worse, though. Stone had been named Cock, and the youngest, Root, had been named Shit.

Pussy still wasn't sure what was going on. The cats had said that the five slaves of Cage were always renamed. She didn't understand. Who was Cage? Why had she been taken? A slave?

She tried not to whimper out loud. Then she heard something. "Get up, it's time to be officially made into Cage's slaves. He'll be attending your ceremonies." Pussy was being unchained. Some toms began to push her out of the cage and down a tunnel.

Wherever she was going next, she knew it wasn't good.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am having a monor writers block. :/ **

**but I'll update (or try to) more often if I get...20 reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry everyone! I have this HUGE writers block and I cant write ANYTHING! Dont expect an update in a while

:(((


End file.
